oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate's Treasure
Official description Walkthrough Bartered Hope Talk to Redbeard Frank, located at the end of the most north-eastern pier in Port Sarim. He talks about his old captain; One-Eyed Hector, who has a treasure buried somewhere and Frank is willing to help you find it. He wants you to get some Karamja rum before he'll tell you the location of the treasure though. Agree to help Frank, who will tell you where to acquire the rum he seeks: Musa Point. Walk down south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karamja for 30 coins. Hide 'n' Smuggle On Karamja, make your way west towards the Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers bar, marked by a beer glass icon on your map. Trade with the bartender, Zambo and buy one karamja rum for 30 coins. DO NOT LEAVE THE ISLAND YET. If you do, the Customs officer will take your rum away, as Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. Do not try to teleport off the island with the rum either, because the bottle will break in the process. Since you cannot leave the island directly without losing the rum, you now need to devise a plan to smuggle it out of Karamja. Head back east towards the pier, and go to the small house north-east of the pub. Speak to Luthas and ask him about the Customs officer, and then ask him for a job. He'll want you to fill a crate of bananas outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go west past the bar, then north into the banana plantation. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas; you'll need 10. Next, go back to Luthas' house. On the right side of the house's entrance there is a wooden crate. First, use your rum with the crate to hide it. Next, fill the crate with the bananas (right click on the crate and choose Fill Crate). After you fill the crate, head inside and talk to Luthas to get your payment. Talk to the Customs officer. Let her search you, then pay the 30 coins to go back to Port Sarim. After the quest, you can work for Luthas by filling crates with bananas. He will pay you 30 coins for every crate you fill. You may use the coins for transportation off of Karamja or to purchase the Karamja rum. Arr, Matey When you get off the ship, head into Gerrant's Fishy Business to the west, and obtain the white apron hanging on the north wall. Put on the apron and enter Wydin's Food Store just to the south. Try to enter the door that leads towards the back of the store. Wydin will tell you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on, he'll agree. After being employed, enter the room and search the crate with the banana on top. You should find your rum. Take it and go back to Redbeard Frank. After drinking the rum, Frank gives you a key to a chest in a bar in Varrock. Head to Varrock and go to the bar at the south: the Blue Moon Inn. Enter and go up the stairs. Look in the south-west room for a chest. Use the key you got from Frank on the chest to obtain a pirate message. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location: Get a spade. You can find one in Falador Estate Agent building. Treasure Park Travel to the Falador park, which covers the northern part of Falador. It is very large and has a statue of Saradomin in the middle. (Please note that there are many statues of Saradomin in Falador) Stand on the bare dirt spot to the west of the statue (Pictured left). Try to use your spade to dig (spades placed in a player's toolbelt cannot be used to dig), but you will be interrupted by an angry combat level 4 Gardener who will shout "First moles, now this! Take this, vandal!". Kill him and dig again in the same spot to get One-Eyed Hector's treasure chest. You have completed Pirate's Treasure, now open the chest and claim your reward! In RuneScape Classic, the player must dig behind the bench by using the spade with the flowers. Rewards * 2 quest points * A casket containing 450 coins, an emerald and a gold ring * Ability to use the payfare option to go to and from Karamja * Bard Roberts and the Stanky Penguins will sing a shanty about the quest * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Pirate's Treasure is required for the following: *Cabin Fever Trivia *If you dispose of the note found in the chest, your quest log will say that you are glad you remember the notes information as you have lost it. *When the quest was first released, the Karamja rum was tradeable and the bottles would not break if players tried to teleport. Some players simply bought a whole load of rum and sold it to players doing the quest, allowing them to skip a large part of it. When this was posted on fan forums, a Jagex developer saw it and the problem was soon corrected. *Whilst your character is talking to Redbeard Frank about obtaining the Karamja rum several alcohol references in regard to rum are made. The rum references initiate when your player says, "I guess I could give it a shot" (a shot glass) progressed by Redbeard Frank exclaiming, "That's the spirit!" (spirit being the class of alcohol rum is distinguished as) *When a gardener sees you as you dig up the treasure, he says "First giant moles and now you!" referring to the Level 230 Giant Mole that resides under Falador Park. *Upon completion of the quest the players adventurer's log will read: "I incurred the wrath of an angry gardener by digging up some treasure." *Even if the gardener is killed beforehand he will respawn and start attacking the player when digging for the treasure. bg:Pirate's Treasure de:Der Piratenschatz no:Pirate's Treasure es:Pirate's Treasure nl:Pirate's Treasure fi:Pirate's Treasure Category:Pirate quest series Category:Pirate's Treasure Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests